Home, Part Ⅱ
Home, Part Ⅱ is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's second season. Plot Head Six tells Gaius Baltar that their child will be born in the cell built for Boomer. Baltar loses patience and starts mocking the idea that he could have a child with an imaginary woman. Six dons a casual appearance and tells Baltar that she is nothing more than a coping mechanism created by his subconscious following his participation in the genocide of humanity. She taunts him and encourages him to get a brain scan. Dr. Cottle finds nothing wrong and writes Baltar off as a hypochondriac. Sharon continues to guide the party on Kobol based on her knowledge of (in-universe) human theology. Apollo remains suspicious of Sharon and Helo, but Starbuck vouches for them. Sharon tells Helo she has many memories as Boomer aboard Galactica and that their child will be female. Meier suggests to Zarek that they frame Sharon for Apollo's murder, but Zarek insists they wait until they've found the Tomb. Commander Adama arrives on Kobol with Billy Keikeya and Chief Galen Tyrol. Roslin reconciles with Billy. Adama reconciles with Apollo and Starbuck. He attacks Sharon, recalling Galactica-Boomer's betrayal, but is prevented from killing her by chest pain following his surgery. Adama reconciles with Roslin, acknowledges her role in saving his and Apollo's life following the Cylon attack on the Colonies, and joins her quest for the Tomb. Tyrol approaches Sharon uncomfortably; Sharon tells him she "remembers" him and hugs him. Meier tells Sharon about the murder of Boomer and warns her to start looking out for herself and her baby. After Adama arrives, Zarek orders Meier to stop plotting, to no avail. Sharon tells Helo she plans to "take matters into my own hands." Meier provides her a handgun, and she promises to ambush Commander Adama when they reach the Tomb. However, when the time comes, she shoots Meier instead, declares she has no hidden programming like Boomer's, and surrenders the weapon to Adama. Adama orders Tyrol to guard Zarek, Sharon, and Helo and enters the Tomb with Roslin, Apollo, Starbuck, and Billy. Starbuck inserts the Arrow of Apollo into a statue of the archer representing Sagittaron, triggering a vision of a grassy field under a night sky. The party sees constellations representing each of the Twelve Colonies, and Starbuck realizes they are "standing" on Earth. Apollo recognises a nebula among the constellations (he says it's the Lagoon Nebula, to which his father Adama says it's Astral Body M8) and concludes the fleet can plot its next direction based on it. Returning to Galactica, Adama promises to keep the fleet unified and reinstates Roslin as President. Sharon is placed in a cell built for Boomer. Helo speaks to Sharon about their baby through a direct phone line. Eavesdropping, Baltar realizes the connection with Six's prediction for their "child". Having ruled out the possibility that Six is created by a chip in his brain, and now concluding from her foreknowledge of Sharon's pregnancy that she cannot just be his own creation, he asks what she is. She answers, "I'm an angel of God sent here to protect you, to guide you, to love you." He asks, "To what end?" She replies, "The end of the human race.". Further notes * Ronald D. Moore recorded a podcast, which can be found here. Sources Category:Season 2 episodes